The Impossible Mission
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: Shortly after a crisis that could have led to a third war, Sakura is left with a mission that only she can complete. Then Sasuke shows up and She confesses her love for him once again, but only to leave him with the words, good bye... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

**BETTER SUMMARY: **Shortly after the second war between Konoha and Suna, with Orochimaru behind it again, Sakura was torn in between following her heart and saving the village. Why did she said goodbye to Sasuke? And what does Gaara have to do with this?

**Bride of the Village**

**Chapter 1**

In the dark shadows that blanketed the surrounding, someone spoke to herself quietly in a soft whisper, her voice coated with sadness.

"It's been seven years... how much longer do you expect me to wait?"

The young rosette haired 20 year old started to shed warm salty tears. Nearly three years ago, she had an encounter with one of Sasuke's new teammate that goes by the name of Karin. The dark-haired girl mocked her, thinking she was just some petty, girly ninja who does not even know how to throw a punch correctly. Sakura proved her wrong though, hitting her square at the jaw. She came out as the winner of the duel, scoffing at the bloody body that belonged to Karin.

Even though a ninja was not supposed to show emotion, she could no longer hold back her tears. She had held them back for far too long. She then decided that if the raven-haired boy, or should she say man, didn't come back soon she would just forget about him completely.

Then she fell into a deep sleep, her comforter hugging her body nicely.

- - - - -

"Sakura, Sai, Naruto, you may come in now," someone called from behind a door.

"What is it baa-chan?" A young spiky haired blonde asked the 5th Hokage, his eyes squinted that gave him the foxy look.

"Listen up you three. A very important person will be coming to our village and I want the three of you to be his escorts when he arrived. This mission is substantial," Tsunade spoke very seriously.

"Who is this person Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her former sensei with a cautious tone.

"He happens to be Gaara of the Sand village. Now you all remember him and somehow is close to him," she looked pointedly toward Naruto, "and I'm sure you remember what almost caused the war between us and the Sand village and how Orochimaru tricked them. He is coming here to make an alliance of peace with Konoha..." Tsunade trailed off, readjusting her seat for a moment before looking at the three of them intently, her gaze landing at the pink-haired woman standing on Naruto's left.

"He is looking for a bride to strengthen the two villages' bonds and in order to keep the amity between the Leaf and the Sand village. It's your job to protect him at all costs. Most of the village wants the Sand village's Kazekage dead. There are a lot of ninjas out to get him so be careful. Got it?" Tsunade spoke to Naruto and Sakura slowly while she closed her eyes to think.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. We will protect him at all costs." Sakura answered the hazel-eyed Hokage.

"You are dismissed, except for you Sai."

After they received their next mission both Sakura and Naruto went their separate ways. Naruto went to speak to Jiraiya while Sakura went to the library to study a new medical jutsu.

But before Sakura left, she heard from behind the oak doors of the Hokage's office something along the lines of 'Sakura's fate will be decided'.

- - - - -

A young raven-haired man was silently thinking to himself, when his thoughts were interrupted by a blonde-haired woman.

"Sasuke… it's been a long time."

"Yes it has been Hokage-sama," Sasuke spoke to Tsunade with respect but not a lot, it seemed as if it was forced. He straightened his composure and looked at Tsunade with intent coal eyes.

"I have lately been wondering where exactly you plan to go. You have achieved your revenge now, and if I'm right, even ended my former teammate's evilness. Why do you still lurk in the shadows, what are you searching for?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke had his eyes closed as if contemplating wether to answer the older woman's question or not.

"Answers... I'm searching for answers that will lead me to the real reason why I still exist. And I'm also searching for an excuse to tell _someone_," he answered. As he spoke the last sentence, there was a flicker of longing evident in his lightless eyes.

"Well I'm certain I know what you're talking about so listen up. I will allow you to come back to Konoha with less punishment on one condition: you forget about Sakura completely. Her fate will be decided tomorrow and she can't change it." Tsunade paused for a while, trying to let the Uchiha drink in all the information.

"So what will it be Sasuke? Will you keep on lurking in the shadows all alone or will you choose to forget about Sakura? If you come back to Konoha I will assume that you have

chosen to forget Sakura," Tsunade had a very serious face while speaking to the young raven-haired man.

With all that said the 5th Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke. The moment she left, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts again. As he tried to concentrate on them he couldn't help but look at the cherry blossoms sway with the wind, the moon giving it an ethereal glow. When he looked at the cherry blossoms, he thought of his previous teammate and her rosette hair. Why should he give Sakura up? What did Tsunade meant by her fate already decided? Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face as he realized what he would do and after a long while of thinking he took off into the distant land.

- - - - -

Naruto and Sakura walked to Konoha's gates to meet up with Gaara.

"Who do you think he's going to choose as his bride Naruto-kun?" His young rosette haired teammate asked in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, maybe Ino. We will have to see but I do know for sure that he won't be picking you and I will make sure of that!" Sakura blushed as she heard Naruto speak about her.

Over the previous years Sakura and Naruto had grown closer and closer. Naruto had always been the protective brother she never had and she, the caring sister he never had. Gone were the days where she would always beat him up for little things that doesn't deserve the face of her fists.

"Damn that stupid Sai! He is always late for missions!" Naruto complained to the slightly irritated kunoichi beside him. Even Sakura was ticked off with how Kakashi now got a companion of always being late.

Sakura giggled after sometime as Naruto continued to complain about their other teammate. After about another half an hour Sai showed up, and just in time too because right after Sai showed up Gaara showed up too.

The mission commenced as soon as Gaara stepped inside Konoha's walls. They walked casually, although it all seemed strange to Sakura that all Gaara was interested in was things that were about her. His jade eyes that were duller compared to her bright jade ones were always trained on her, shy at first before it seemed to be pretty... possessive should she say. And then the thought occurred that she might end up his bride. She felt horrified just thinking about it. She would have to leave Konoha and forget about Sasuke. However, it occurred to her that she herself wanted to forget about the avenger at the right time, maybe opportunity just showed itself to her.

Before they went down a dark alley, a tear fell down Sakura's face. Either it was from the thought of forgetting Sasuke and getting married to a guy she barely knew, or the fact that she was getting married to someone who does not hold her heart. Maybe it was because of both.

This was what Tsunade meant by her 'fate will soon be decided'.

As they reached the end of the alley way Gaara ordered Naruto and Sai to wait there. The two complied, Naruto a little unsure about it. Then Gaara led Sakura down another alley way. Sakura felt really bad about being alone with someone she considers a 'stranger'.

"What are your real intentions Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Nothing unimportant. I just want to take a closer look at my _future bride. _Look at me Sakura-san," Gaara's answer was frightening for Sakura and when she refused to look at him he pushed her up against the wall and tried to put his lips onto hers. She pushed him away before he could, her heart racing fast against her ribcage.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asked, her breath coming in a fast pace.

Gaara, in a fury, slapped her hard at the face. The palm of his hand hit her right cheek and he felt a tiny feeling of regret upon doing that. But that feeling was crushed as fast as it came.

Naruto ran into the scene just in time to see Gaara in front of Sakura, who had her head still tilted to the side. Gaara had his hand extended in front of himself, looking at it briefly before calmly putting it down back to his side. Sakura straightened herself up and place a hand gently on her right cheek, looking at Gaara with wide, emerald eyes. Naruto did not need an explanation to know what had happened between the two.

"What do you think are you doing?! You can't hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto was screaming at Gaara when Sai stepped in front of him to stop him from attacking Gaara.

"Naruto, remember what Tsunade-sama told you. This is for the village's peace," Sai replied with a blank look on his face, a hand extended beside him to keep Naruto from advancing toward the Kazekage.

Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked slightly at the blonde. Friends or not, it does not matter as long as he got the girl he wanted.

"We will see! I have decided who my bride will be and it will be _you,_ Sakura-san. You will be my bride no matter what." Gaara spoke with his usual expressionless face then he turned to leave and disappeared. He left Sakura crying, Naruto raging with anger and Sai being as calm as he always was.

After a few silent moment and as Naruto approached her to as if she was alright, it was then that Sakura started to run. She ran straight into Tsunade's office to demand an explanation about the one little thing that will cause a huge difference in her life.

"Tsunade-sama what the hell is going on? Gaara-sama said I'm going to be his bride and he even tried to kiss me! Is this what you meant by my fate being decided?!" Sakura was half-confused and half-angered as she spoke to Tsunade.

The blonde woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. So Sakura have been eavesdropping during her conversation with Sai. Feeling like she deserved Sakura's outbursts, she decided to let her apprentice's lack of respect toward her pass.

"Sakura I'm afraid you have no choice. Gaara has made up his mind and you will marry him for the sake of Konoha. We need this peace treaty... remember, we are low on our manpower and we can't afford another war breaking off," Tsunade explained.

"Look I'm sorry Sakura. You're the only one who can do it! Everyone's counting on you," the Hokage said, looking at Sakura intently.

Sakura lowered her gaze at the floor of the office, contemplating on what her decision would be. It was true, they are low on manpower ever since another attack from the Sound village came, Orochimaru being the leader once more, but Sasuke was nowhere near the scene. They may have won, but it was barely. A lot of structures were ruined, and everyone was giving all their efforts to rebuild the fallen village. If she agreed to the situation, the chance of another war would decrease, plus the help the Sand village could give to their village. However, in exchange of that would be the rest of her life with the man she does not deeply know and her heart forever broken. On the other hand, she also could not bare the thought of all her village people suffering because of her selfish acts.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Tsunade with defiant emerald eyes "Alright, I'll do it. I will be the bride of the village. I will bring peace and harmony to us."

Tsunade smiled proudly at the roseate kunoichi.

"You leave in two days, that's when you will move to the Sand village. I'm really sorry Sakura but there is nothing I can do. I promised him anyone he wanted and he wanted you."

Tsunade further explained the details of how the marriage was going to commence.

After Sakura heard how many days she had left, she answered with a muffled response in which Tsunade didn't understand and then she started to walk away. When she was out of Tsunade's sight she started to run as she shed tears after tears.

- - - - -

Sakura hadn't been watching were she was going and suddenly she ended up colliding with someone and she ended up on the ground with someone groaning beside her.

"Gomen, Gomen! I-I didn't mean to. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man looked at his side, to find a woman with pink hair and porcelain-like skin, her head bowing down rapidly and was still trying to apologize. Who would have thought, the last person he saw when he left would be the first person he would see after he returned.

"It's been a long time Sakura," Sakura heard a familiar voice as she looked up and was startled to see –

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke took in the now-mature appearance of the girl he once thought was annoying. Throughout the time he spent outside the village, behind his heartless facade he displayed on everyone, he had always longed for the village he grew up on. He would always think about the team who considered him a friend, but he just waved those thoughts away.

Then, after accomplishing the revenge that was the main focus of his life all those years, there was the strange feeling that grew up inside him instantly – the feeling of emptiness. It was then that he realized Kakashi was right; revenge won't bring him any happiness. Now that everything was done, he felt that his existence did not matter anymore. He even tried to kill himself once, but a flash of pink ran in his mind and he stopped. After that incident, he could not stop thinking of his former female teammate. She plagued his mind day and night and he felt annoyed by this. He could not get any logical explanation of why it was happening, but he got used to it. And whenever he thought of her, he felt like his existence mattered.

That had started two years ago and then he realized, he had a reserved feeling for the kunoichi all those times. It just took time for him to see that, but he was not so sure about it, if it was love or not. After all, his heart stopped loving when that dreadful day in the Uchiha estate happened.

Now that he was back, he would try to start anew and apologize to one person he owed so much.

Sasuke gazed at the surprised Sakura beside him. Not an expert at such a situation, he felt really awkward but did not showed it. He was uncertain on how to start his 'starting anew'.

"Sakura," said person felt her heart skipped upon hearing that voice say her name, "I-I'm sorr..." Sasuke whispered the last part of that one big word, feeling really uncomfortable since he was not someone who apologizes every time.

Sakura heard it perfectly clear and smiled at him through watery eyes.

Sasuke looked appalled by seeing her smile once again, that one smile always reserved for him. It did strange things in his stomach that he never felt before. With hesitation, he placed a hand on her cheek, feeling its smoothness that contrast with his calloused palm.

"Sakura, I... I l-lo-," groaning with frustration upon being unable to say that one word that was forming in his mind and making him say, he opted into hugging Sakura – tightly.

Sakura felt the heat on her cheeks rose, and she tried to savor the feeling of his surprisingly warm chest pressed against her own. She was perplexed with the new Sasuke before her because for all she knew, he was not someone to just hug a person for no reason at all. But what was he saying before he hugged her? She snaked her arms on his waist, a bitter smile growing on her face when she tried to make herself believe that what he was trying to say were the words she longed to hear from him.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she tried to say, but her words trailed off into a whisper when she remembered the situation she had agreed on. She was uncertain wether she should say what her heart was shouting or what her mind was advising her to do. She was getting married, for the village and to save herself from being heartbroken once again. Her mind battled that Sasuke could be doing this just for the fun of it, seeing that he liked seeing her cry. But her heart was reasoning that what he tried to confess was deeply true.

In the end, she was the one who made the choice. She must end this before it even began.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun... I've missed you so much. But it doesn't matter now." she pulled herself away from him and tried to stand up.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with a scanty puzzled expression.

"Sayonara... Sasuke-kun," Sakura said her goodbye to the one person she truly loved and then she disappeared into a cloud of smoke, a lone tear left falling on where she once stood.

She left a confused Sasuke just standing and alone.

They both had just confessed their undying love, with him failing to say the words but managing to show it in actions, but it lasted only for a moment before Sakura said her goodbye.

- - - - -

**Hey let me know what you think! I thought this idea would make a cool fanfic! Sorry that Gaara's character is a little out of place and some of the other characters. If you are wondering, Karin and Sai are from the manga and Naruto Shippuuden-Anime. They are characters from the time skip.**

**. Anyway Plzz Review!!**

**Story edited by: baby's breath**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Naruto8ramen **— I hope you like this chapter!

**baby's breath **— Thnx for all your help Onee-san!!

**mackenzi bolin **— Thnx! Lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**XflyXawayXangelX** — Lol! Don't worry I'm going to try to update normally between chapters. I won't make you wait a long time! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto its characters.

**Bride of the Village**

**Chapter 2: **

The moment Sakura left Sasuke on his own, he was the only person running through her mind. She knew that she was supposed to forget him completely but she couldn't. He was her first true love, and still is. Wether she wanted it or not, he had carved a special place in her heart.

- - - - -

_S-Sasuke-kun... Don't leave me! If you do, I'll scream!_

Sakura was suddenly awaken from her dream about Sasuke. She then realized that she was late. She was supposed to be in Tsunade's office at 9:00 sharp and she was already 40 minutes late.

She bolted out of her bed, clad in her silk nightgown and went straight for the bathroom for her morning routines. Even though she walked out of the bathroom feeling very refreshed, she was distressed emotionally with all the things that she learned in just a day. First was her sudden sealed fate of marrying the Sand village's Kazekage and the there was Sasuke's uncalled return and confession. Changing into her usual clothes consisting of cream-colored skirt and a red shirt with a white circle at the back, she slipped on her boots and left her house immediately.

Once she arrived, she instantly went to Tsunade's office only to find it void of the hazel-eyed hokage. And instead of Tsunade, she found Gaara there by himself. Once she saw him leaning on one of the walls, she made an attempt to leave but he was too fast for her and he was already standing beside her shutting the door and locking it.

"W-what do you want?" Sakura never took her gaze off her young, yet haunting fiancé. She inched closer to the wall as Gaara looked at her intently, his lips set into a thin line.

"Who else do you think Sakura-san? Hokage-sama won't be here for a while so we have some time to get to know each other better." Gaara spoke softly to Sakura, causing her to feel uncomfortable because of his intimidating presence. She fidgeted slightly under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I have things to do, so if you don't mind I would like to leave Gaara-sama," Sakura excused even though Gaara simply answered her with a 'No'.

Gaara walked closer and closer to Sakura until she could feel his breath on her. She backed up against the wall, looking for a chance to escape only for her wrist to be grabbed by one of his hands.

"Sakura-san, I don't think it is good that you are trying to avoid your future husband," he gave her a smirk, something that cannot compare with Sasuke's.

"How about we start knowing each other this way..." Gaara leaned closer to Sakura and she moved back only to find that she was already up against the wall.

She closed her eyes tightly as Gaara came closer, his breath mingling with hers. She thought to herself silently, _'If I don't kiss him he might get mad and the treaty would be in the line... Tsunade-sama and the village's counting on me. Why do I have to be his bride!'_

Sakura decided that she had no option but to kiss the once-Shukaku vessel. She leaned in closer to him and their lips met gently until Gaara kissed her harshly that it bruised her lips. She didn't enjoy one bit of it and a tear fell down her face as Gaara held the back of her head for better access on her lips. Gaara never seemed to notice the tears that fell on her porcelain skin. They broke up for air, both of them panting slightly. Shortly after Tsunade showed up.

"Ah Sakura I'm glad you could make it!" she greeted.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I slept in…" Sakura chuckled nervously as she spoke, knowing Tsunade did not liked it that she was late even though she did not said it. She tried to discreetly wipe her tears away.

"Well then let's get down to business. You are leaving tomorrow, are you ready?" Tsunade asked, sitting herself on her office chair.

"Yes, of course I am!" Sakura feigned, trying to pull on a perfect smile. Her mouth was saying it all, but it was the opposite of what her heart was shouting.

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding, although she could see through Sakura's fake façade. But as the Hokage, the village must come first.

"That's excellent. I would like to tell you something, but only between the two of us," Tsunade turned to Gaara, "Would you excuse us, Kazekage-sama?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," Gaara bowed politely before heading to the oak doors of the Hokage's office.

When she was sure that Gaara was out of hearing range, Tsunade turned back to her pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, Naruto informed me about what happened the other day. I asked Gaara about it and he assured me that it was not his intention to scare you or anything for that matter. But I want you to be careful, got it?" Tsunade looked as serious as ever, a tint of worry visible in her voice.

Sakura smiled gently, knowing that Tsunade still cared for her. Tsunade returned the smile as she stood up and hugged the younger female before returning to her seat and calling Gaara back in.

The door opened to reveal Gaara once again, and Sakura could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Now both Gaara and I only want a few things from you Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head in response, wondering what those things would be.

"I want you to be on your best behavior for the village. I want you to follow Gaara's every word. And finally, we both want you to forget about Sasuke." Tsunade made herself perfectly clear as she spoke to Sakura. She looked at the roseate-haired woman, trying to say that if she did forget about Sasuke, everything would be much easier.

Sakura looked taken aback upon hearing the last sentence, and before she could stop herself, she asked "What?"

"Sakura... " Tsunade started to speak but was interrupted by the young, rosette woman.

"Alright," she replied, bowing quickly and leaving the office as soon as possible.

**- - - - -**

Sakura went straight to her apartment without looking back. She looked around the small room that served as a home for her, remembering the times when Naruto would come over for a sleep over, sometimes with Ino and Hinata. Tomorrow, she would be leaving Konoha, and she still had so many things to do like packing the things she would be bringing with her and checking on the hospital one last time. She would also have to say a proper farewell to her friends, especially Kakashi, Naruto... and Sasuke.

Now that she thought about it, Sasuke was only given a month probation and community service as a punishment. But why would she care? She would be leaving tomorrow anyways and had already said her farewell to him, so no need to talking to him anymore. She hoped that he would find another lucky girl that can return his feelings unlike her.

She started to pack her things, including the old photo of Team Seven. She smiled at the framed photo, touching the glass surface of it gently before putting it inside her bag; cushioned between her clothes to protect it from breaking.

As she packed she came upon something. Something that she wished to give to Sasuke. She remembered the day she found it.

**Flash Back**

Sakura threw the kunai at the tree as hard as she could. She had been training all day and was really tired. She refused to stop training though. She really needed to get stronger. She closed her eyes to picture him. Him being Sasuke, one of the reasons she badly wanted to get stronger. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand. She decided that it was time she gets going. As she walked away she found something sparkling on the ground. She picked it up and examined it carefully before she decided that she would give it to Sasuke one day.

**End of Flash Back**

Sakura smiled when she remembered that and then she decided to go to the training grounds once more. She started practicing, focusing more on taijutsu. That was until she felt someone behind her. Being the skilled ninja that she was, she quickly got into a defensive stance ready to take on any opponent. Once she saw who it was she sighed sadly, she felt an invisible hand squeezed at her heart painfully. The person who was behind her and now in front of her was none other than Sasuke, the very person she wanted to avoid so that it would be less painful leaving the village.

"Sakura can we talk?" he asked, looking at her intently with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked down at the ground before her, hesitantly replying, "Sure. I need to talk to you about something too, but not here."

"Okay, we can go to my house if you want to," Sasuke offered.

Sakura nodded her head and walked towards him until she was beside him. They both silently made their way up to Sasuke's house. Once they arrived there, Sasuke led her to his room and Sakura sat at the side of his bed.

"So I guess I'll let you go first," Sasuke spoke softly to Sakura, sitting himself beside her, careful not to be too close.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sasuke," the Uchiha noticed the lack of the honorific. "You know how I _felt_ for you, and even though you can't say it, I know you feel the same, judging with what you were trying to say yesterday," she smiled at him sadly, noticing the faint rosiness of his cheeks. Her smile vanished as she continued, "…but the thing is we can _never _be together."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Deep inside, he wanted to hold her in his arms, but there was something that was keeping him from doing it. It was an unexplainable feeling that if he did it, he might regret it later on.

"And I'm going to tell you the reason why. I... I'm engaged." Sakura spoke to Sasuke and she quickly looked out the window hoping he wouldn't see a lone, salty tear that cascaded down her cheek freely.

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, trying to fully understand what Sakura had just said.

"Who is he? Tell me Sakura, who is the man you're engaged to?" Sasuke asked in monotone voice, but inside, he was feeling miserable and a mix of emotions overwhelmed him at the same time. Anger was slowly eating him.

"Sasuke, I _loved_ you," Sakura told him, emphasizing on the word _loved_.

"I only told you I love you yesterday to test if I still have feelings left for you. And now I don't. Do you understand now? We can't be together because I don't love you and I belong to another man. We have to stop living in the past, this is reality and in reality I don't love you anymore. So let's forget about each other completely," Sakura lied, her voice slightly quivering as she shed more tears and continued to look at the window, not noticing that Sasuke already stood up from his spot.

"Look at me! Damn it, Sakura just look at me!" Sasuke instructed. _'Stop lying Sakura' _he thought. Knowing Sakura from spending times with her during their genin days, he knew wether she was lying or not. But just to make sure, he wanted to know that she was lying from her own lips.

Sasuke put his hand gently on Sakura's chin and looked at her. He saw that she was crying and he knew that very instant that she was really lying.

That's when he leaned towards her face and pressed his lips onto hers gently and in a soothing manner. A part of Sakura was telling her to pull away but she just couldn't. A larger part of her just could not pull away from him. She truly loved Sasuke and she knew that Sasuke knew she was lying from the very start. It was very hard to say that she does not love him anymore when just yesterday, she had felt very happy of learning that he feels the same way for her.

He kissed her tenderly and she felt herself melt under his touch. She loved the feeling of their lips touching and wanted more, but they both pulled away in need of air.

"You don't love him do you?" he whispered against her lips.

Sakura did not answered Sasuke and he got up to leave, knowing what her answer would be just by how she kissed him back with equal passion.

"Sakura, I feel the same way as you do," he said, knowing that she understood what he meant by that. He looked at her over his shoulder; her hair messy and lips slightly bruised from the kiss they shared. "And I'm not letting anyone have you, especially someone you don't love. You're mine!"

With that said Sasuke left, leaving Sakura on his bed, shocked. She felt warmth on her chest when he told her she was his.

'_I'm yours Sasuke-kun, it never changed.'_

Sakura decided that now was the time to leave her goodbye gift to Sasuke. She left a neatly wrapped gift with cherry blossoms on it on his bed and placed a letter next to it. She closed the door behind her. It seemed like she can never lie to Sasuke, just what happened ago was a proof of that. Once again, she fell for his touch and her true feelings surfaced. It made it harder for her to say goodbye, but just the fact that he loved her too made her feel secured.

- - - - -

Sakura went to her little farewell party that her best friends Ino and Naruto were throwing for her that night. Naruto did not liked the idea at first, but if he could not do anything about Sakura's marriage, he might as well bond with Sakura while she was there. When she arrived she came to notice that everyone was there; even the young and handsome Uchiha. Her friends greeted her, hugged her and told her how much they would miss her. Sakura felt herself crying. She would miss them as much as they would miss her. But she wiped her tears away, now was not the time to be emotional. She must have fun with them while it lasted.

As the party went on Sakura couldn't stop herself from looking at Sasuke. He had a gift with him. When everyone had left except for Sasuke, Sakura walked towards him. Then she gasped when she saw what he was wearing. It was her gift for him. Sakura smiled and blushed as she looked up at him.

"Sakura here... " Sasuke handed her a gift.

She opened it, hiding her excitement. She smiled at him after seeing the content of the box. "Thank you Sasuke-kun! It's very nice of you." Sakura tiptoed to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, even though she knew that she should not have done it.

"I have to go," she said, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped Sakura. He grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Sakura wanted the moment to last, her last moment with him before she leaves. She played with his locks and his hold on her waist tightened possessively.

"Don't worry. I will come for you," he whispered against their lips as they ended their kiss.

Sakura shook her head. If he did came for her, she might come with him and it could cause the very same thing that they were preventing to happen – war.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun." Sakura tightened her grip on the gift Sasuke gave her and then she ran off and whispered "Thank you… I love you and only you Sasuke-kun."

Once Sakura was at home she immediately fell asleep from the fatigue that she acquired from the party. She left one window open, the breeze blowing in gently inside her room. Sasuke stepped in her room through the window, lying next to Sakura's sleeping form. He brushed some stray pink locks away from her face and hugged her from behind gently so she would not wake up.

He would find out who she was engaged to and he would make sure he would have what was rightfully his.

- - - - -

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she had a feeling of someone's presence last night. But she brushed it off thinking nothing of it but a dream. She went inside the bathroom, looking at herself in a mirror to find a reflection of a dull and sad woman with the same pink locks and emerald eyes as hers.

Once Sakura was ready she grabbed her bags and left for the gates of Konoha. She kept looking back, wishing Sasuke was there to take her. But she already said goodbye, and maybe, Sasuke finally understood they could never be together now and just gave up on her. She felt pain with those thoughts, but at least he would start forgetting about her and then she could finally forget about him. From now on, she had to admit the fact of living without being near him.

When she arrived she found that Gaara and Tsunade were already there. She hugged her mother-figure, bidding her goodbye. Tsunade smiled at her sadly before she turned her back and walked beside Gaara. Then they took off for the Sand village.

They were not aware of the onyx eyes that watched their every move.

Sasuke watched as Sakura left with the guy she was engaged to. He clenched his fists angrily before he ran off to talk to Naruto about something important.

**- - - - -**

**What is this important thing Sasuke is going to discuss with Naruto? And what did he mean by "Don't worry! I will come for you" ?? You will find out in the next chapter!!!!!**

**Plzz Review I really appreciate it when people review!!! Thnx!**

**Story edited by: baby's breath**


End file.
